The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 16: Tillie Knows Best (Michael Brandon).
Here is part sixteen of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Tootle as Percy * Jebidiah as Toby * Tillie as Emily * Melissa as Mavis * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Casey Jr as Thomas * Rustee Rails as Henry * Montana as Gordon * Casey Jr's Coaches as Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Trucks * Cabooses * Coaches * Breakdown Trains * Victoria * Elsie * Narrator (of Emily Knows Best for the US) - Michael Brandon Transcript * Narrator: Tillie Knows Best. The Island of Fantasyland has many beautiful sights. There are green fields and hills and many beautiful castles. The engines of Fantasyland love visit them all. (the scene opens with lots of engines pulling some freight cars and passenger trains) One day, Tillie was dropping visitors at the Ruin Castle. Once upon a time, a queen had lived there. (Tillie pulls into the station, dropping off passengers, while hauling her birthday train cars) * Tillie: I'd like to be a queen. * Narrator: Thought Tillie. * Tillie: Queens are in charge and tell everybody what to do. (puffs away) * Narrator: Down the hill at the castle, Jebidiah and Tootle arrived. They were to shunt freight cars. Tootle had never worked there before. (Tootle and Jebidiah arrive with Jebidiah hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) * Tootle: Ooh, look at the castle. * Narrator: Peeped Tootle excitedly. * Tootle: I wonder who used to live there? * Jebidiah: A king and queen. * Narrator: Said Jebidiah. * Jebidiah: They were rule the island and told everyone what to do. (puffs onward with Tootle following) * Narrator: And he chuffed towards the freight cars. Tootle stared at the castle. He was dreaming of kings and queen. * Jebidiah: Tootle! * Narrator: Called Jebidiah. * Jebidiah: Come along. We've got a lot to do today. * Tillie: Waiting for passengers is boring. * Narrator: Huffed Tillie. Then she remembered that Jebidiah and Tootle will working near the castle. * Tillie: It would be much more fun to visit them. * Narrator: She said. Jebidiah and Tootle were waiting to be coupled up when Tillie chuffed in. She was very excited about the passengers. * Tillie: Tootle. * Narrator: She whistled. * Tillie: I've had an idea. Let's play a game. * Narrator: Tootle looked pleased. * Tillie: I'll be queen and I'll tell you what to do today. * Narrator: She said. * Tillie: It'll be fun. * Narrator: Tootle liked the idea of having fun. But Jebidiah thought Tillie's idea was silly. * Jebidiah: You have to be clever to be a queen. * Narrator: He said wisely. * Jebidiah: And know the right thing to do. * Tillie: I always know what to do. * Narrator: Huffed Tillie. Jebidiah laughed. That made Tillie cross. * Tillie: I show Toby that queen Emily knows best. * Narrator: She wheeshed. Tootle was now coupled up to his freight cars. Tootle thought his look like troublesome trucks. * Jebidiah: Don't worry. * Narrator: Said Jebidiah. * Jebidiah: I'll be back soon. If you can't manage the troublesome trucks, wait for me and I'll tell you what to do. * Narrator: And Jebediah steam slowly away. The troublesome trucks started to moan and groan. (as Jebidiah, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie steam away, Tootle bumps into the freight cars and tries to push them) * Troublesome Trucks: No you don't! (laughing) * Narrator: They clattered and chattered. Tootle knew they were going to be trouble. Tillie had been watching Tootle. * Tillie: If I want to be queen, I must tell Tootle what to do. * Narrator: She thought. * Tillie: Because I know best. * Narrator: Tootle was shunting the troublesome trucks as hard as he could, but they wouldn't move. They were being very difficult. Tillie chuffed to a halt. * Tillie: (whistle toots) Tootle! (Tootle stops) * Narrator: She whistled loudly. * Tillie: I am the queen today. I will tell you what to do. * Narrator: Tootle was worried. Jebidiah usually knew best. * Tillie: Take these troublesome trucks along my track. * Narrator: Said Tillie. * Tillie: It's faster and they won't complain. Jebidiah will be pleased when he sees how quick you are. * Narrator: Tootle wanted Jebidiah to be pleased. * Tootle: I'll do as you say, Queen Tillie. * Narrator: He tooted. Tillie was pleased with herself. She watched as Tootle blew a big wheesh of steam, Tootle puffed, and he chuffed, and the troublesome trucks sped off. (Tootle blows a big wheesh of steam, puffs, and chuffs so fast that he bumps his cars and sends them rolling along the line at a high speed) Tillie led out a wheesh of steam. She did know best. Suddenly, there was a terrible noise. * (Crash!) * Narrator: As the dust clear, Tillie saw what had happened. (Tillie arrives to see what the mess is. The troublesome trucks have run into Melissa, who is waiting on the tracks, and since Melissa's load of stone is on the rails, one of the freight cars is off the rails with a telephone pole knocked over) The troublesome trucks had run into Mavis who was waiting on the track. Luckily, no one was hurt, but her load of stone had spilled all over the lines and one of the freight cars had come off the rails knocking over a telephone pole. * Melissa: Tootle! * Narrator: Cried Melissa. * Melissa: You're not supposed to be on this track! * Narrator: Tillie was shocked. Then there was another crash. It was Jebidiah! (CRASH! Jebidiah falls off the rails and strikes the telephone pole) His wheels had struck the telephone pole and he was derailed. Tillie knew this was all her fault. But she didn't know what to do. (Tillie is worried) The telephone line was down, so no one could call for help. Melissa couldn't move. She was stuck among-st the freight cars. And Tootle couldn't move either. * Tillie: I'm sorry, Jebidiah. * Narrator:: Cried Tillie. * Tillie: I can't be a queen. I don't know what to do. I don't know best. * Narrator: Jebidiah wheeshed out a big cloud of steam. * Jebidiah: I know what to do. * Narrator: He cried. * Jebidiah: Tillie, you must go and get help. * Narrator: Tillie knew Jebidiah was right. (Tillie sets off, looking worried) She steamed off as fast as she could. Tillie whooshed to a halt to Pitsburg Station. (Tillie arrives, looking nervous) She told the station manager what had happened. Quickly, he phoned for help. Soon, Jebidiah had been lifted back up onto the rails. He wasn't hurt, but his cowcatchers would need to be repaired. Tillie chuffed into the shunting yards. Emelius Browne was very cross. * Emelius Browne: Tillie, * Narrator: He boomed. * Emelius Browne: you have caused confusion and delay. Luckily, Jebidiah knew what to do. * Narrator: He added sternly. * Tillie: I'm sorry. * Narrator: Emily said. * Tillie: Knowing the right thing to do isn't as easy as I thought. * Narrator: She chuffed. * Tillie: In future, I'll leave that job to a king or a queen or to Jebidiah. Category:Julian Bernardino